Diabolik Lovers: Did that Hurt?
by RED.LM06
Summary: Six ordinary girls are submited by a deadly proposal: being blood bags for the Karlheinz' sons. Suddenly, they found out themselves that they're not what they thought...
1. Prologue

**A/N: (Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Prologue: The six brides. Hiding a secret…

A man had in his car six young girls taking them to their destination.

Danielle Parker is 19. She has a long straight light blond hair, light gray blue eyes and rosy white skin and she's wearing a large blue sweater, blue jeans and short brown boots.

Amber White is 19. She has her wavy dark blond hair cut in diagonal – long on the side and short on the side - , sapphire blue eyes and rosy white skin and she's wearing a white blouse, white slacks and gold sandals.

Rosemary Monroe is 18 and she never take off her short heart gold medallion with crystals. She has a long wavy golden brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and olive skin and she's wearing a coral crop off the shoulder blouse, high waist skinny black jeans and black high-heeled short boots.

Maya Lee is 17. She has a long straight red hair with bangs, dark brown eyes and pale skin and she's wearing a short-sleeved white t-shirt, red ripped pants and white wedge sneakers.

Tanya Lee is 17 and Maya's twin sister. But she has a long straight black hair with bangs, dark brown eyes and pale skin and she's wearing a black shirt, white skirt and short black wedge boots.

Shanna Hill is 17 and, in her arms, is Moka, a lilac female teddy bear. She has a long curly dark purple hair with a thin braid inside, light green eyes and olive skin and she's wearing a white t-shirt, high waist lilac skirt and white all star shoes.

They are best friends for a long time, they were invited by Karl Heinz but they don't know why…

The car stopped in front of an huge two-story house: on the first floor, on their left is a large living room and dining room in one division and to his right, the kitchen one wall was a window along with the living room. Upstairs, around the second floor, we had six large rooms with bathroom, both with decor that matches with their personalities, around their bedrooms, there were balconies and also have the same design as the first floor. Outside, there was a garden and a pool.

After lunch, Amber was in the living room where the others were watching TV.

"Girls, I have a message from him." she stated.

"What is written?" asked Danielle.

The dark blonde girl continued, "It says: Girls, you will receive a special treatment. The driver will take you there…", and at the moment they saw the car "Oh…"

They stopped in front of a spa.

...

Danielle felt a little weird on herself, she couldn't control her body and something is happening. But she was not the only one. Amber, Maya, Shanna, Rosemary and Tanya were in the same situation.

The only thing that we could hear was the screams from the people who were in the same room as them which were all covered with blood.

The girls were all covered of that red liquid, both of them looked in the mirror: their mouths were dripping blood and their normal canines became to sharp fangs.

"We killed them…" they thought.

"I knew that this would happen", they heard a familiar voice.

...

"Karl Heinz-sama!" they shouted.

"Change yourselves and then go in the car quick, before the police appear."

At the house, the girls sat down on the couch and Karl on the armchair.

"Karl-sama, we need an explanation!" demanded Amber.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" they nodded, he took a deep breath and he continued, "Alright, you six are vampires!"

The group was surprised, but also scared.

Vampires: Creatures of the night with pale skin and sharp fangs who can suck human blood to survive.

They couldn't believe that… their mouths were wide open…

"And the reason that we're here?" inquired Danielle.

"Alright, you six came here as sacrificial brides for my sons" he stated.

"I can´t believe you made us accept…" hissed Maya "This is suicide!"

"And now, what will happen?" quaked Tanya.

"We are not humans anymore…" muttered Rosemary.

"Actually, you are still humans…for now. I don't know what would happen next…" spoke Karl. "Now, you six must rest, because tonight you have to go to school."  
"SCHOOL?!"

* * *

 **A/N: (Reminder: I don't own any of game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there!**

 **Here's the chapter one, enjoy :)**

 **(Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Sakamaki Brothers

They came to the house and they got rest.

… …

Night fell. Time to wear the uniforms.

"I won't dress this!" shouted Maya.

"What is the problem?" said Amber.

"I won't wear this damn girly skirt!" the red haired girl shouted again.

"How about hide it with the blazer?" suggested Rosemary.

"Well, that's different…"

"I guess we should change the style of this…" said Tanya.

"I agree." stated Shanna.

"Are you out of your mind?" now, that was Amber who shouted.

"Don't be an hot head, Amber…" said Danielle defending their friends.

The dark blonde sighted and spoke "You know what, do whatever you want."

… …

When they arrived to school, all the students had all their eyes on the girls.

Danielle wore a beige sweater with the shirt underneath leaving two loose buttons and out of the skirt; short white socks and no loop and wore a brown high short boots.

Amber wore the uniform usually but no tie, vest and stockings; closed blazer; a tight skirt to the knees and classic high heels black shoes.

Maya wore the shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows; without the tie; waistcoat; the jacket tight at the waist and wedge high black and red sneakers.

Tanya also had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and outside of the skirt; the blazer dress on one side and on the other shoulder and wore short black boots.

Shanna wore a short-sleeved shirt over skirt; the vest which included uniform; Moka wore the red loop; over knees black tights and put on a medium heels red shoes.

Rosemary wore a short-sleeved shirt almost half open; the loosened loop; the skirt cut on the front side showing a bit the left leg; she wore black suspender garters with red details attached to black stokings; and long over the knee high heel black boots.

Some of them were muttered, "Who are they?" or "They're beautiful…". Guys noticed the golden brunette, "I can't believe it, Rosemary Monroe is at our school!", they 'ignored' it.

Amber gave to her friends their schedule and stated "Ok girls, after class we have to meet the Sakamaki brothers at the hallway. Cleared?" they replied with a nod and went to their classrooms.

...

Maya and Shanna already got lost.

"Great, what we gonna do now?"

The dark purple haired girl told "I think we should ask a Sen-" but Maya interrupted her "No, we'll find the fuckin' classroom so don't ask questions."

"I'll ignore that, let's go Moka." Then, they saw in front of them two boys:

One has reddish-brown hair, green eyes and his uniform is away different: typical black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and undone red tie, the right leg of his black pants was rolled up to his knee and a pair of red and black sneakers. He looked at Maya like it was a 'female reflection' of him.

The other has light purple hair and eyes and his unform is 'classic': black school jacket over a maroon vest with red string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, black pants, short knee-socks and brown dress shoes and held a stuffed teddy bear like Shanna, but in light brown and it has a black eye-patch covering its left eye and a pink vest. His eyes were fixed at Shanna which was making her scared because of his dark circles.

"Look Teddy, she has a friend too" he said directing to his bear.

"You guys are on our way!" Maya spoke but they didn't move.

"Why? Tryin' to run away from us?" the red haired guy stepped forward.

"Oh really, I'm not afraid of you two" Maya responded him.

"But your friend is" the light purple boy was behind Shanna wih his nose on her neck "I can feel her shaking" he grinned.

"Well Kanato, she's scared of having her 'first'. If you two don't know who you're talkin' to then, I'm Ayato and that's my brother Kanato Sakamaki and his bear Teddy." He presented his brother and himself even if they didn't asked to.

"I'm Maya Lee and they're Shanna Hill and her bear Moka" the red haired girl did the same thing "but we have to go it's class time. Ayato took her schedule and said "What a funny coincidence Red, you and your friend are in the same class as us."

"This is not good" she thought "wait, did he call me Red?"

...

Danielle wasn't a fan of school and she avoided her path to another room - the music room. But when she walked in, she stumbled upon something or…someone. It was a young man with slightly curled blond hair, he had his MP3 player attached to a wire wrapped around the neck and the earphones in his ears; his uniform was a black jacket draped over his shoulders with a beige sweater and a slightly unbuttoned white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. His body was leaning against the desk and Danielle was above him.

She looked at him "Is he…sleeping?"

"I was…" the light blonde girl gasped and her light gray blue eyes connected to his dark blue ones. He was awake. "You should watch where you put your feet."

"Yeah, my apologies, it's just-" he took her closer to himself making her blush " What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want…" he said "What's your name?"

"Danielle Parker … or Danny if you want to, and yours?"

"Shu Sakamaki."

...

Amber was pissed at Danielle because of that old attitude of her. Anyway, she followed her path to the laboratory, she knocked the door and no one answer it so she opened it and got in "Excuse me… that's odd..." no one's there.

"May I help you?" she turned around and saw a man with black hair and light red eyes, wearing glasses he was taller then her. She thought he was the teacher but he was wearing the school uniform: black jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black shirt and a red tie, black uniform pants and black shoes.

"Where is everybody?" Amber asked.

"Late, as usual" he responded straightening his glasses, "You are new here correct?"

"Yes, me and my friends. I am Amber White"

"Reiji Sakamaki and I wil be your classmate" she was nervous because his serious expression, but he remembered her someone…

"You missed something?" he took her to reality.

"N-Not at all."

...

Tanya was looking around the hallway trying to find the classroom, she didn't watch here was going to that the black haired girl went against someone making her fall.

"Damn it! Hey y-" she gasped when she saw a tall albino – white hair with his bang parted to the right covering one of his blood red eyes. He turned around and looked down to her "Tch…", his uniform was a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black ripped shirt and a long also ripped white shirt underneath it; and standard pants. He was staring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she said. The albino took her schedule.

"Come." He said.

"Uh?"

"You're the same class as me" he walked and the raven haired girl followed him. "Thanks" she replied, while were walking she added "I'm Tanya Lee, and you?"

"Subaru Sakamaki"

...

Rosemary was tired after running like a desperated, she never got late on entire her life but she found her classroom and knocked the door.

"Yes?" it was the teacher.

The brunette opened the door "Excuse me, may I come in?"

"Yes, you can" she said with some papers on his hand, "You might be the new student, come here and introduce yourself." Rosemary obeyed and spoke up "Hello there, I'm Rosemary Monroe. Pleased to meet you" all the boys looked at her like she was the only person to admire, but she wasn't interested at all.

"Alright Rosemary, you can sit over there" he pointed to the seat in front of the guy who had his emerald-green eyes fixed at her when she came in. He has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and he is the only one who was wearing a black fedora hat on his head; his uniform is a black jacket with a red one with fur bordering hood underneath, a white dress shit with a skinny black tie and black pants that go to his knees and black shoes.

Middle of the lesson, Rosemary was doing a questionnaire but she felt a hand on her hair and sniffing it, the gold-brunnete hates that.

It was the fedora guy behind her, she turned to him. "Stop that, you pervert!"

"Nfu…your scent tastes good, but your blood might taste better…"

"Can I kill this bastard?" she thought. The model spoke closely to him "Listen up, I don't know who the hell ar-"

"I'm Laito Sakamaki, Bitch-chan…" he giggled.

That was her limit "Ok, I gonna kill him!" she hissed on her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter...**

 **(Reminder: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs).**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again,**

 **As expected, here's the second chapter.**

 **Good reading...**

 **(Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Something strange inside the house:

After class, the six girls got out of the classrooms and went to the hallway waiting for them, the boys came to them and their faces weren't surprising at all.

When they came to the mansion, introduced themselves and showed 'each room'.

"Well ladies," said Reiji, "you have to know we are vampires"

Then, Tanya spoke "I'm sorry to disappoint the six of you, because we already know it."

"Who said it?" asked Ayato.

"Your oldman." said Maya. And then, the next sound was a wall wrecked, it was Subaru who did it.

"And even if we didn't know" Rosemary was the next talking "I would be the person saying it, because your pale skins and your fangs can't lie."

"Alright then, you need to rest now" said Reiji.

(…)

Next morning, everything was so perfect: the sound of the wind, the birds singing… but that calm was broken by screams and running.

"What is going on here?" shouted Reiji.

And the scene was Laito running away around the house from Rosemary with a baseball bat on her right hand.

"Come back here, you dirty bastard!" she screamed. The rest of the brothers laughed at the fedora vampire getting beaten by a girl.

"Enough Mary!" said Amber.

"You're not the boss of me!" respond Rose.

The 'party' was over and everybody had their breakfast.

(…)

Maya was on her to the gym because she didn't want to go the class, when she came in she saw Ayato playing basketball. "Can I play with you?"

"You?" the red haired girl took the ball from him and teased Ayato with a shot. "Okay, I accept the challenge", and they started the game.

One won and the other wanted the rematch, and it happened again and again…

…the score was a tie.

"That was…" said Maya "…exhausted!"

"You made me tired", he said. And all of sudden, he took her "now, give me your blood." Ayato pulled her hair showing more her neck and he pierced his fangs there, Maya felt a lot of pain…

…And she fainted...

... ...

Maya woke up in a woods behind the tree.

She heard aggressive splashes from the lake, she hided herself and watched: there were a woman…and a little boy drowning.

"Mom, please help me!" the kid was Ayato begging for his mother to save him.

The woman has purple hair, green eyes and a long black dress.

She was standing there, and then she left him behind.

... ...

Ayato looked at Maya's fainted body, but he saw something he couldn't imagine: his fang marks disappeared on her neck in a second, but the vampire ignored it. He dragged her to her bed and left.

Meanwhile, no one was around of certain part of the mansion. A place where any of the girls didn't want to go…

Something was flying there, something dark…

A curse? No…

It was someone!

* * *

 **A/N: It's the end of this chapter, I'll update the next one soon.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **(Reminder: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes!**

 **I finally updated this chapter.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **(Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Everyone were having dinner.

That dining room was fulled of silence, anyone didn't talk to each other and the girls were surprised about it but they didn't comment and continued to eat.

Danielle, while she was eating, looked at Shu. He wasn't eating, just sleeping.

Laito was trying to tease Rosemary and she trying not to kick his ass, Kanato was destroying the dessert with a fork and Reiji was trying to relax.

The dinner was over, Danielle opened her bedroom door.

Was she scared? No, terrified. Even she is the eldest girl of the group, and even she was scared of all this, she has to give her to one of those vampires…

… And she knows who will be…

She was surprised by Shu sleeping on her bed: 'was he waiting for me?', she thought but then ignored that. The blonde, quietly, walked to him and tried to wake him up.

Nothing.

The light-blonde girl passed by him, but Shu took her hand. "Where are think you are going?"

"I didn't want to disturb you and-"then, she realized that she was on top of him "I know what you are going to do," her eyes were fixed at his. "Make it quick!"

"You're a brave girl" he took the sleeve of her sweater showing her wrist, "I'm impressed." his fangs were touching her wrist, "Now, don't move." And then, he pierced his fangs on her skin. She gasped in pain.

Shu looked at her face with a smirk "That face of yours, you might loving this", then he took her neck "What a lewd woman." and he bit her again.

…. ….

Danielle saw fire right in front of her eyes.

She was at the mountain and saw two young boys: one was Shu pushing the other boy with brown hair.

"Please Edgar, don't go!" He said.

"Leave me, Shu!" his friend was trying to run to the fire. "My village is burning and my family is there." he released from Shu' arms and he stepped aside "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" he smiled and ran through the fire.

Shu tried to run to him, but he stopped because of his fear. He watched the fire extending and he knew that his friend wouldn't come back anymore.

…. ….

At night, Danielle knocked the Rosemary's bedroom door and the golden-brunette opened.

"Danny? Why are up at this hour?"

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your pointless beauty sleep, but I have to show you something." she came in and sat on her friend's bed.

"What is it?"

"Watch this!" she showed her wrist and neck with Shu's fang marks. Rosemary was watching it, but it disappeared in a second.

"Wow," Rosemary gasped "How could that happen?"

* * *

 **And there's another chapter.**

 **I'll update more, don't worry!**

 **(Reminder: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Chapter 4: 'Happy place' and the grave: 

"Rosie, how many times I have to keep still?" Shanna was sitting in front of the golden-brunette who was drawing her.

Rosemary didn't say anything, she was 'making magic' with many types of pencil...

"Okay, I'm finished!" she showed her sketch to the young one.

"I love it" the purple haired girl put her teddy bear's hand to the model's sketch "and Moka loves it too. I wonder why you didn't follow Arts which is your passion."

"Actually I followed, but I decided to work another type of Art." she packed her materials on her bag "Now, we have to leave or Reiji, or even Amber, will get angry." They came down stairs, but they didn't know that Laito and Kanato were hided and watching them.

(...)

At night, Rosemary was reading a book, but that didn't helped her for inspiration, she threw it to random corner of her bedroom, took what she needed and got out of the mansion. The garden was useless, but she saw an old church "How weird, they have church? These vampires are impressing me a lot.", she thought.

The golden-brunette opened the gates and came in. That church, despite of being old outside, it's beautiful inside, she got that image on her mind. She sat on the floor a little far from the altar and started to draw.

"You're really good at that!" she heard a voice behind her and she knew who belongs to.

"Laito, why are you here?" Rosemary stood up and she fixed straight to him.

"I sent some familiars to watch you." he stepped forward to her and she stepped aside being herself away from him, "Each day, night and you never noticed." the golden-brunette was leaning the altar table decorated with red roses petals, "Except of watching you take a shower, you're too smart."

"I can't believe it, you're worse than I thought."

"You can offend me whatever you want" the fedora vampire took her wrists and lied her on the table, on top of the roses petals. "but even if you try to fight me, it will be useless." suddenly, Laito's face made Rosemary remind something horrible that had happenned to her and she turned her face away. "What's wrong Bitch-chan?" Laito unbuttoned her shirt revealing her black laced bra, "Did you lost your courage?"

Rosemary, immediately, put on her mind saying 'Find an happy place!' repeating lots of times. Laito unlocked the garter of her right thigh and pulled her stockings. His fangs were near from her thigh "Let's have some fun!" and he pierced through it. She bit her lower lip trying not to scream, but when Laito' fangs went deeper and she let a loud shout.

... ...

Rosemary was in a bedroom and saw two people.

She already noticed the young teen Laito, but the woman: purple hair, green eyes, wearing a long dress.

"Why we are doing this, mother?", Laito said.

"Mother?", she thought.

"It's because I love you Laito."

"Love?"

And the rest made Rosemary very disgusted.

Mother and son...

Doing 'that'...

But for the golden-brunette, that didn't change her mind about the vampire who she's giving her blood to.

... ...

Laito saw the mark disappearing on her thigh. "So weird, I can't mark you Bitch-chan."

(...)

Next afternoon, Shanna heard that her friend Rosie got bitten which made her more scared. She was reaping some roses with Moka.

"Shanna-san"

"Hi there." she said really nervous.

"Make me a bouquet of roses and come with me" Kanato ordered her. Shanna didn't answer him, just obeyed.

The dark purple-haired girl didn't talk to Kanato a lot because she's a kind of girl who couldn't hurt anyone and always scared. She came to him, they were in a cemetary and in front of a grave.

"My mother lies here."

"I'm sor-"

"I killed her, can you believe it?" that shocked her, but she didn't say anything.

"If you killed her, you might had a reason to it"

"You won't understand why, put the bouquet there" she put on the tombstone and came back to his side.

She said, "Listen Kanato, I understand you don't want to talk about it, but someone told me that when we lost the certain person who made us happy or the opposite, we have to know that person is always with us. Do you understand?"

Kanato looked at her and gave her a smile "That's sweet what you said, I have to thank you for that."

"And if you want to-" suddenly he pushed her down to the floor. Shanna got scarier than she was before and shut her eyes, ready for the bite. And that's what he did.

After a minute, Kanato got mad about his fang mark had disappeared, so he bit her again and again even she was already unconscious.

... ...

Shanna saw the little Kanato showing his back to a couple.

"Kanato, my little song bird. Why did you stop?" Shanna remembered the woman that Rosie described her and that was her.

"Why you always want him to sing that song?" said the man with green hair.

"Because I love it." She turned to Kanato, "Now sing, my dear son."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

 **A/N: I finished this chapter.**

 **I'll update the next one...**

 **(Rewind: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5**

 **Enjoy you reading!**

 **(Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Envy and 'Revenge'

Amber saw Shanna's fainted body on the ground. She took her and Moka to the dark purple-haired girl's bedroom, lied her on her bed with her teddy bear by her side.

"Those sons of bitches! I wanna kill them!" hissed Maya out loud and Amber got in to her bedroom. There were Tanya, Rosemary and Danielle talking, of course, about the Sakamaki brothers so Amber joined them.

"Sis, you keep down. The walls have ears." said Tanya.

"Where's Shanna?" asked Rosemary. No one said anything, "That little crazy motherfu-" she got up, but she was stopped by Danielle.

"Don't go!"

"Why?", suddenly she felt something passing around the house, but that was just the wind and Rosemary sat back.

"I'm thirsty!" mumbled Maya.

"Same here." said Rosie.

"Don't say that!" ordered Amber "Do you want to be bust? No one will get out of here, is that cleared?"

All of them nodded and Amber left the room.

The dark blonde girl was walking through the hallway of the house thinking about her mother and the person who she always trust the most: Did they know about the agreement she made? Are they worried about her?

Those were the questions she asked to herself. But there was another observation, "These vampires are very needed, it looks like they didn't drink from many years..." She gave a sigh, "Now, about my friends' thirst, I can feel that too, but-", her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of moans, she followed and took her a door, she knocked it but no one responded so Amber opened the door and saw Reiji sleeping in an armchair.

She stepped closer and tried to wake him up, "Reiji…", and he did.

"Oh, it's you", he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was around the hallway, and I heard noises from here…" she replied.

"You should not interrupt a person like that!"

"I knocked the door but you didn't answer"

"Well, let's not discuss because of this" Reiji stood up, "Have a seat" Amber had sat in the armchair in front of his while he prepared tea.

Amber didn't comment how selfish he was, because he didn't asked her if she wanted a cup of it, but in the end he gave her.

She took a sip…and she began to cough and fell to the floor. "What did you put in the cup?"

Reiji looked at the dark-blonde out of defense and he took a book "Don't worry, you're not going to die", he put the book down and he stepped closer to her with a little bottle on his hand and he tilted her head to him, "Here, drink this" he opened her mouth and made her drink the liquid.

Amber coughed again and saw her left hand bleeding a lot. All of sudden, Reiji took her hand: he saw blood but not the wound, "Interesting…" She felt pressure on her wrist

"Stop it, you're hurting me", and then Reiji pushed her to the book shelf.

"Know you place, human." He hissed, "You are here to give me your blood, so deal with it!", and bit her neck…

…. ….

Amber was in a meadow and saw two people: one was the teen Reiji and the other lied down was a woman with blond hair, blue eyes like Shu and wearing a red dress. She was covered with blood.

"At last, I witnessed your abilities…with my own eyes…" the woman was dying, "…I always held on… to the hope that the one to kill me…", she was panting a lot,"…would be you…and now, I am…satisfied…", and she died.

"You died…" said Reiji, "with a smile on your face?"

He was really pissed, "I cannot allow it!"

…. ….

Danielle, Rosemary, the twins and the awaked Shanna were at Amber's bedroom around the dark-blonde girl's fainted body on her bed.

"Even if they suck our blood, and we eat normally." Said Tanya, "It won't be enough…"

"What do you think Danny," asked Rosemary, "should we do this?"

"It's too risky for it." The light-blonde girl responded.

"Why do we have to wait?" hissed Maya, "I'm fuckin' thirsty!"

"Stop swearing, Maya! There is a young girl here." Said Shanna, but Maya ignored.

They were fighting and arguing a lot…and then, Amber awaked faster scaring them.

In the middle of the silent, Amber said "Girls, remembered earlier when you were begging your thirst?", she turned to them with a grin. "Help me stand up, I know the place where they hide what we want!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I'll update more, don't worry...**

 **(Reminder: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter...**

 **:)**

 **(Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Chapter 6: 'Bloody crime'

The six girls had worn their uniforms, but Reiji called everyone to meet him at the living room. Both the rest of Sakamaki brothers and the girls were sitting on the couch or on the armchairs, only Reiji stood up, "I called all of you because I saw something that I didn't like."

"What happened?" said Amber.

"I came back from the dungeon and someone in this room had drunk our reserve blood bags without my permition." The others were surprised and shocked.

The girls had to pretend that they didn't do it, and they weren't smart to hide the empty bags somewhere.

"Hey don't look at me, four eyes" said Ayato, "Probably it was Subaru that he didn't bite her", he pointed to Tanya.

"Oi, that's not of your business!", hissed the albino and he punched the wall.

Shu couldn't support all the noise and he left, Reiji saw his attitude. "Since we can't count on that 'Good-for-Nothing' and you don't care about this situation, I will find who did this and tonight we don't go to school."

The rest of them left except Amber with the Karlheinz's second son. "But do you suspect someone?" she asked.

"Surprisly, not really." He changed his expression and turned to Amber, "But you didn't tell me, how did you healed the wound caused by the broken cup and my fang mark so quick?"

"I told you, I don't know anything!"

"You have no escape!" Reiji warned her.

(…)

Tanya saw Subaru in the garden; he felt it and he turned to her. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Is that a problem about take some air…or are you mad because of Ayato's indictment?" he didn't answer. "You really don't like my presence, do you?"

"I don't wanna scare you." Subaru sighed.

"Why you said that, it's because of what you are and what I am?"

He didn't say anything, but he stepped close to her, and made his red eyes fixed at her; "Look Tanya, you six should had run away from here. You had the chance to it."

"Even if we had that chance to it, we have no choice" Tanya stepped closer to him slowly, "just to stay here and give each of you each blood of us."

Subaru took her shoulders carefully; he pushed her to himself, took her neck and bit there. When he saw his fang mark , it rightly disappeared, so he bit again but it happened the same. "Why it just disappeared?"

…. ….

Tanya was in the battlement of a castle and saw the young Subaru coming out of the tower.

He turned around, saw the window of the tower; there was a woman with the same appearance as him: his mother, and she was at the tower. Probably, the woman was locked there.

Subaru felt really sad about his mother's situation, he lowered his head.

Tanya paid attention of his right hand: he had a silver knife…

But why?

* * *

 **A/N: It's the end of the chapter...**

 **And I wanna thank my friend 'LadyMinnie', who's the illustrator of the book cover of this fanfic and my ID icon.**

 **(Reminder: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here comes a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

 **(Warning: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Brides out of normal

"Calm down, Shanna!" said Rosemary.

"I can't!" Shanna was too scared of everything she did, and incapable to hide.

Maya turned to the youngest girl of the group, "Crybaby-", and Rose hit the red-haired girl with her sketchbook.

"You idiot!" she said, "just because she's 'still' a child, it doesn't mean she's worthless."

"What's this all noise?" They turned around.

It were the triplets.

"Oh great!" Rosemary mumbled.

"I heard that Bitch-chan." Laito said. She ignored him.

" You three didn't answered us", asked Kanato.

The female trio froze, they had to hide their secret.

"We were discussing about," Rosemary took a deep breath and continued "about a nightmare we had."

"A nightmare?" Rose hit on her red-haired girl's head and composed herself. "Yes, a nightmare…"

The female trio told about the woman who were haunting them and described her. The triplets frown, they knew much more than the brides.

"Kanato," Shanna turned to the lilac-haired vampire and stared at her "you don't have to tell us, but do you remember what I told you?" He nodded.

"Laito, I agree with Shanna. You and your brothers know something and we would like to have the same." Said Rose.

"That woman was our mother, and her name is Cordelia." And the triplets told them their story about their life with that woman…and also, the day they killed her

(…)

Cordelia's spirit tried lots of times to command one of the girls bodies, and none of them let her pass. So, she left furious.

The Sakamaki brothers felt it and quickly each of them entered to each girl, they were in sleep and untouchable which surprised them. Then, they came back to the living room and sat down.

"This is to strange to believe." said Subaru "They are sleeping like that never happen to them. Too different than the other brides had came here."

"At least, they didn't cause any problems." said Shu.

"You're wrong," stated Reiji "This is too odd for that. I'm talking about the empty reserved blood bags."

"And then, our girls should have our fang marks on their bodies" said Laito "and they don't have it just that!" he snaped his fingers.

Amber was awake and listening their conversation.

Immediately, she waked the other girls and the six of them made a circle. "I reunited us to tell you that I think the Sakamaki brothers are suspecting us."

"I knew this would happen." said Danielle.

Maya was the next to say "Probably, it's about their fangs marks that just disappeared on our bodies."

"And about the blood bags we had drunk." said Tanya.

"I don't wanna know what would happen if they found our secret." Shanna was frightned squeezing Moka.

"Don't worry about that girls, we won't say anything." said Rosemary.

"I hope you better be right about that, Mary." asked Amber. All came back to their bedrooms and selpt.

... ...

At the living room...

"Do you think that they did that." asked Ayato.

"To be honest, these girls are very mysterious." said Kanato.

Laito smirked "Nfu...They are impressing women, don't you think?"

* * *

 **A/N: It was the end of the fanfic.**

 **I hoped you liked the story**

 **(Reminder: I don't own any of the game/anime characters. Just the six Ocs.)**


End file.
